smackdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Goldberg
William Scott Goldberg (born December 27, 1966) is an American professional wrestler, former professional football player and former mixed martial arts color commentator. He is known for his time in WWE and World Championship Wrestling (WCW) under the ring name Goldberg. Goldberg widened his worldwide audience by appearing on various television shows and movies, one of his first major roles was playing the Unisol Soldier 'Romeo' along side Jean-Claude Van Damme in Universal Soldier The Return, in 1999. He has since gone on to appear in various roles from show host to playing himself in Family Guy. Regarded as one of the most popular professional wrestlers of the late 1990s, Goldberg was the top star and public face of World Championship Wrestling (WCW) at the peak of the Monday Night Wars. Goldberg rose to fame in WCW with a lengthy undefeated streak in singles competition from 1997 to 1998, which was considered the longest winning streak in professional wrestling until Asuka surpassed it in 2017.1213 During this time, he became a two-time United States Heavyweight Champion and one-time World Heavyweight Champion. He was also a one-time World Tag Team Champion (with Bret Hart), making him along with Hart the fifth WCW Triple Crown winner. Following WCW's closure in 2001, Goldberg wrestled for All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) between 2002 and 2003, and for WWE between 2003 and 2004, becoming a one-time World Heavyweight Champion in the latter. After twelve years away from the company, he returned to WWE in 2016 and headlined Survivor Series against Brock Lesnar and Fastlane against Kevin Owens, where he won the Universal Championship, his third world title. Goldberg headlined multiple pay-per-view events for WCW and WWE, including twice closing WCW's premier annual event Starrcade. He is the only person to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship, WWE's World Heavyweight Championship, and the WWE Universal Championship. He was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame class of 2018 the weekend of WrestleMania 34. Before he was a professional wrestler, Goldberg was a professional football player. After first retiring from professional wrestling, he began working as a commentator for the mixed martial arts promotion EliteXC until its closure. He hosted 26 episodes of Garage Mahal on the DIY Network from 2009 to 2011. Finishers & Signatures * Spear * Jackhammer (also known as Suplex Hammer) * Hip Toss * Knee Drop * Judo Takedown * Back body Drop * Cross Armbreaker * Shoulderblock * Snap Swinging Neckbreaker Multiple suplex variations * Gutwrench Suplex * Belly to Belly * Jack Hammer * Single Underhook Suplex * Pumphandle Overhead Suplex Multiple Clothesline variations * Running * Diving Multiple Slam Variations * Fireman's Carry * Military Press * Sidewalk * Full Nelson * Belly to Back Sideslam * Scoop Powerslam * Front Scoop Powerslam * Avalanche Gorllia Press Slam * Gorilla Press Front Scoop Powerslam * Powerslam * Gorilla Press Powerslam Multiple Kick Variations * Corkscrew Dropkick * Dropkick * Back Spin Kick * Big Boot * Super Kick Multiple Reversal Variations * Dragon Screw * Leg Trapped Spinebuster Multiple Submission Variations * Cross Armbar * Kneebar Multiple Spinebuster Variations * Spinebuster * Military Press Spinebuster * Leg Trapped Spinebuster * Gorila Press Spinebuster Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE 2K Wrestlers Category:WWE Legend Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:WWF/WWE Smackdown Wrestlers Category:WWE 2k14 Category:WWE 2K17 Category:WWE 2K19